Fighting for Family
by TMNTgrl
Summary: After two tragic losses, the remaining trio are on the edge of separation as they continuously fight with one another. Now they must fight to stay as a family, too...until one night an argument is taken too far... Character Death. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Well, this is a story that I never really got around to posting up anywhere before, and it's always been one of my favorite ideas. It's somewhat based off of an idea of a song I heard. So, here it is. See if you can figure out what song it is._**

**_WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. RATED FOR GORE AND PERIL._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, Karai, Splinter, Foot HQ, or the Shrednaughts, or the song this is based off of. Enjoy._

* * *

**

Prologue 

_"Donny . . . I can tell you're nervous, and I am too. But if worst comes to worst, and you're dying, I promise . . . I'll be by right by your side. I promise."_

_"And I'll do the same for you, Mikey. Promise."_

They realized too late that they never should have let him go after the Foot Gunners alone. In fact, they probably never should have made an attack on Foot HQ in the first place. Don was torn up bad and his wounds bled heavily, but he insisted that they keep fighting, with or without him. Karai had killed Splinter two years ago, and it was time to make her pay.

But things were heading downhill very, very fast. Karai took control of one of the immense Shrednaughts and had Leo, Raph, and Mikey pinned in a corner.

"No!" Don cried, running toward her. "Stay away from them!"

Karai spun and grabbed him in the robot's claw. The others yelled in despair as she slowly began to crush the life from his body.

"Don!" cried Raph. "Let him go, Karai!"

Don hit the robot with the palm of his hand. "No, don't!" Leo shouted, realizing what his brother was doing. "You're going to-!"

A huge electric shock shot from the device Don had planted on the robot, flowing through his body and Karai's. The robot fell, circuits fried.

Despite everything, Don disentangled himself from the robot's claw, picked up Karai's dagger, and limped to stand over her. "For Master Splinter!"

He stabbed her in the heart and collapsed.

The other turtles were by his side in seconds. "Don . . ." murmured Leo, "that was so brave . . . you . . . you . . ."

Don looked up at them with a faint smile. "I had to. I couldn't let her kill you guys." His brown eyes, soft with love and understanding, flickered shut.

"We need to get him to the lair fast so we can properly treat his wounds," said Leo. "Come on!"

Raph lifted his unconscious brother onto his shoulders. They raced down the elevator and into the Battleshell.

Leo drove; Mikey sat in the back with Don. Raph went from sitting next to Leo to sitting next to Mikey and back again. Mikey clutched Don's hand tightly the whole time, keeping a light touch to his wrist and feeling for his pulse.

Raph had just shifted positions again and now sat up front, gently stroking Leo's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. Leo made no response, but Raph could tell by the faint flicker in his eyes that the sympathy helped . . . at least a small bit.

Mikey looked up when he felt a light squeeze to his hand. He brightened momentarily to see Don gazing back at him, but his face fell again a moment later when he realized that his brother's eyes were beginning to glaze over.

Don's mask had been shredded in the fight. Though he never told anyone, Mikey had picked up the tattered remains before they left, and he kept them forever.

Don tried to reach up and place a hand on Mikey's shoulder, but he was too weak to even raise his head. He instead squeezed Mikey's hand tightly and pulled it closer to his body.

Mikey understood and leaned forward, gazing into his brother's eyes- soft, peaceful pools of amber sorrow.

"Mikey . . ." Don whispered, voice so faint that Mikey had to lean in even closer to hear. Don seemed to be trying to draw him nearer, seeking comfort in his presence.

"Donny, I'm listening," Mikey said softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"You have to . . . be there . . . have to be strong . . . for Leo . . . and Raph. They'll . . . need you . . . to keep them . . . together . . . as one."

Mikey swallowed nervously. How badly he wanted to just hug his brother and cry, to hold him close and tight, to promise him that everything would be okay . . .

But he knew deep in his breaking heart that it never would.

"Donny, we need you too!" Mikey protested, keeping his voice down to a low whisper. "_I_ need you."

Don gave him the same kind, faint smile. The look would stay burned in Mikey's memory forever. Don gasped as a wave of pain lanced through his body, and he squeezed Mikey's hand tighter. He knew what was going to happen.

He knew.

"Mikey, there's . . . there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"A year or so back . . . I was doing a little . . . research. I was examining the differences in our DNA . . . and . . ."

"What?"

"I found out . . . you aren't the youngest. I am."

"You . . . you are . . . ?!"

Don nodded slowly.

"But . . . that means . . . you're my little brother . . . ?"

Don nodded again.

"Oh Donny . . ." whispered Mikey.

"You don't have to . . . tell Leo and Raph . . . if you don't want to."

"But Don . . . I don't want you to be my little brother. I want to be yours."

"You do?"

"It . . . feels like my place to be the youngest. I always will be, at heart and in the way I act. I'll always be you guys' little brother, no matter what anyone says."

"Mike . . ." Don gasped and squeezed his brother's hand as hard as he could. "Oh . . . oh Mike, it hurts . . . I just . . . want this all to end . . ."

"Don, no," Mikey breathed, "please just hang on . . . just a few minutes longer . . . we're almost there, bro! You've got to hang on! We'll get you to the lair and we'll treat your wounds and you'll rest and recover and everything will be . . . normal . . ."

But now they both knew the horrid truth. Don closed his eyes and drew in a slow, ragged breath.

"I love you . . . little bro. Be well."

Mikey felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I . . . I love you too, Donny. You mean so much to me . . . and nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

The fourth time Raph went back to check on his two siblings, he saw that Mikey's head was down and that he was quivering slightly. "Mike . . . ?" A sinking feeling was growing in his heart. "Mikey?"

Mikey looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "H . . . h . . . he's dead."

Raph gasped and fell to his knees by Don's side as Mikey moved away to let him do as he wanted. "No . . . no . . . !" Tears started pouring from Raph's eyes, but he didn't care if anybody saw him cry. He cared only about his sweet, passive brother, who now lay dead, expression set in a gentle, contented smile. He had given his life fighting for his family. Donatello had always been the quiet one but now . . . he would be forever silent . . . never again to be sitting contentedly in his lab . . . never again to provide his own special comfort and consolation . . . never again to battle at his sibling's sides, to protect them and stand beside them through all pain, strife, and turmoil . . .

"Donny!" wailed Raph. "Donny! Please don't leave us! Donny!"

Leo slammed on the brake. His vision was too blurred to continue driving safely. They had just reached Central Park. Clenching his teeth, Leo choked back an anguished cry and shut his eyes, body racked with violent tremors and sobs.

* * *

**_A/N: So there's your prologue. Sad, yes, and yes, I have a strange passion for Donny torture. Please review! Reviews make me happy!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, now that the tear-jerking prologue is over, on to the actual...ah...story. Wow! Seven reviews! IT'S A NEW RECORD!_**

**_caylender: Mwehehe...torture is fun...especially turture (turtle torture)._**

**_MichelleAngela: Mircales...well, anything's possible in a cartooniverse ;)_**

**_Leonardosgirl1771: Heh. I'll appease to your request in a few moments._**

**_moogsthewriter: Oh, you know me...me and my Donny-torture...hehehe..._**

**_floragirl101: Yeah, I guess I just thought it'll always be his place to be the youngest, no matter how old he is..._**

**_Dark Duchess of the Underworld: I don't know why I like to torture him...but this makes 3 stories of mine where Donny ends up dead...one way or another..._**

**_winged-monkey: But it's FUN to kill Donny:D_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own the turtles, or the song. Or Pinky and the Brain, however much I enjoy its narf-i-ness._**

* * *

**Fighting for Family**

It had been two years since Donatello's death and four since Splinter's. Raph, Leo, and Mikey were still struggling to cope with the fact but Leo kept insisting that if they stayed together, they would be able to pull through.

Staying together, however, was becoming a challenge in itself.

Raph and Leo bickered almost constantly, and poor Mikey found himself caught in the middle. They all knew that they would never survive if they broke apart, but it seemed that they were drifting farther and farther away from one another- and their ninja heritage- with each passing day. Leo seemed too weary to meditate- or train for that matter- and he didn't push his brothers to strive for their best as he used to, nor did he push himself to his limit for the sake of his siblings any longer.

Mikey grew stressed, fighting to keep his brothers together, while Raph almost seemed to be growing . . . cold. His protective instinct was gradually beginning to fade, and there was a new, steely hardness in his eyes that it seemed nothing could penetrate.

* * *

Mikey sat up in bed with a gasp, trembling. Ever since Leo and Raph had started fighting, he had been plagued by nightmares of the two literally killing one another. It was driving him into a pit of silent despair and terror.

"Mikey . . . ?"

Mikey jumped a mile. "Wha-?! Oh . . . hey, Leo . . ."

"What's wrong, bro? I heard you yelling for Raph and me."

Raph was there too, making no attempt to hide his annoyance at being woken up. Mikey cringed at the harsh blaze in his brown eyes. "Somethin' botherin' you, bro?" Raph grunted.

"No . . . I-I guess I was just having a bad dream. Really bad. I'll be okay."

"Well . . . if you're sure," said Leo.

He and Raph left, but Mikey could hear the two snapping at one another.

"I told ya there was nothing to worry about! Don't wake me up like that again!"

"Don't snap at me!"

"I'll snap when I want!"

"For once in two years, show a little concern for your sibling! He sounded really scared when he was yelling!"

"Quit tryin' to boss me around! So what if he was scared; you heard him! It was a bad dream and nothin' else!"

Mikey watched them with soft, sorrowful eyes. None of them had any idea that his nightmares would turn out to be more than just bad dreams.

* * *

The next day found Mikey digging through his closet for entertainment. He came up with a megaphone with three settings- kid, robot, and alien. Giggling, he switched it to kid and went to pester his brothers.

"Raaaaphie! Raaaaaaaaphie!"

Raph jumped, startled by the sound of the high pitched squeal. "Mikey!" he shouted. "Cut that out!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"How'd I not? Who else would use that stupid toy?"

Mikey came out from where he was hiding. "Okay, okay, but listen to this." He switched it to alien. "Zmeeeeeeeeeeef!"

Raph couldn't help it. He started giggling. "Zmeef?"

Mikey yelled something else into the megaphone that sounded like, "Phreeeet!"

"Lemme see that!" Raph grabbed the megaphone. Thinking wildly, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "_Narf_!"

Mikey laughed. "Dude, you've been watching way too much Pinky and the Brain!"

"Hey, there was nothing else on! Besides, it's narf! Who doesn't like narf?!"

They continued yelling random things into the toy until they felt Leo staring.

"What are you two doing?"

"Being weird," replied Mikey.

Leo took the megaphone and flicked it to robot. "Run, little brothers! Run before I eat you both!"

Mikey and Raph screamed and ran away giggling. Leo tackled them gently and they got into a playful tussle with one another, laughing.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

Raph accidentally kicked Leo in the chin, causing the older turtle to yelp. "Leo . . . ! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Leo pushed away from the tangle. "Drop it Raph. Just forget it." He stalked off.

Raph growled and went the other direction. Mikey hung his head and stayed sitting on the floor. For just a few minutes . . . things had felt whole again.

* * *

Mikey paused on his way to bed that night. Raph and Leo were speaking in low voices, but he could make out what they were saying.

"Leo . . . I'm real sorry I kicked you earlier. It was a total accident . . . I swear."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry too. I knew you never meant me any harm . . . it was just a play fight." Leo sighed. "Raph . . . we've gotta try to stop arguing so much. It's upsetting Mikey a lot; I can see in his eyes that he's more stressed than he acts."

"I understand."

The two brothers embraced one another gently. For just a moment, all was at peace. All was whole. Leo coughed in slight embarrassment and pushed Raph away. "Well . . . I-I better go check that Mikey's in bed and asleep like he's supposed to be."

Raph watched his sibling leave. _Oh Leo . . . it seems we're drifting father apart from each other day by day . . . I feel so alone. I don't want to lose you . . . but at the same time, I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to use you . . . just to have somebody by my side . . ._

Leo stuck his head in Mikey's room, smiling in satisfaction to see the younger turtle sleeping peacefully and soundly. He slipped out of the room, leaving the door open a crack, just in case.

Raph had flicked on the TV. "Come sit over here with me, Leo," he said, patting the empty spot next to him on the couch. "I don't mind."

Leo shook his head. "I'm beat. See you in the morning."

Raph stared after, hurt in his eyes. Leo didn't turn around to notice; somehow, he just didn't feel comfortable sleeping so close to his red-clad sibling.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Leo whispered to himself while lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. "At one time I wasn't afraid to fall asleep alongside my brother. I hope I didn't upset him." He sighed deeply. "We used to be so close . . . we used to be . . . a . . . a family . . . but without Donny . . . everything's falling apart." With a grunt, he got out of bed and went out to check that he hadn't hurt Raph's feelings by what he had done earlier.

The TV was still flickering but Raph was gone. Leo buried his face in his hands, guilt and regret instantly soaking in. "What's happening to us . . . ?"

* * *

Raph sat down on a ledge in the sewers with a shuddering sigh. "Late at night . . . a-and I'm alone . . . I-I'm so alone . . ." He wanted to be home, at the lair, with his siblings by his side, but . . . "L-Leo doesn't even want me there any more . . . wh-why should I go back . . . ?" Forcing back his tears, he leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

Raph awoke to feel a gentle hand shaking him by the shoulder. After a few seconds, he heard a soft, familiar, and quite anxious sounding voice whispering into his ear.

"Raph . . . wake up, Raphie boy . . . please . . ."

"Mikey . . . ?" Raph looked up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing out here?" He shivered; winter was settling over the city, and it was growing colder each day.

"Oh, Raph . . ." Mikey hugged his brother tightly. "We were both so worried about you. We thought something had happened."

Raph lowered his eyes and shook his head, pushing his sibling away and turning his back.

"Is there . . . something you wanted to say?"

"Well . . . I . . . I dunno anymore."

Mikey sat down beside him. "If there is something you want to talk about . . . I'm listening."

Raph sighed and slowly turned to face his brother. "I just feel like . . . there's nothing. We're being torn apart. I-I feel as though . . . nobody cares anymore."

"I do."

Raph looked up to lock eyes with his sibling. "I care, Raph," whispered Mikey. "I always have. And I always will."

"Just . . . what happened last night . . . what Leo did . . . he . . ."

"He didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He told me so."

"Mikey . . . I didn't mean for you guys to worry . . . I . . . I . . ."

Mikey smiled in reassurance and pulled Raph to his feet. "Don't sweat it, bro. Let's just get back to the lair, huh? You look pretty cold; a night out in the wet sewer in the middle of winter with no blankets can't have done you a lot of good."

* * *

Mikey groaned and sat down, shaking his head. Leo and Raph were at it again.

"Raphael, you're irresponsible and downright foolish! What were you thinking last night?!"

"So what?! I'll act how I want! We're never gonna get through this, Leo! Our lives are gonna be messed up so much that . . . it . . . it's eventually gonna kill us!"

Leo's tone softened. "No, that's not true. We'll pull through. But we have to stick together and have trust in each other. If we truly care for one another, things will turn out okay."

"You think that's gonna solve things?! If that's true then . . . why . . . why didn't Donny make it?! It's not as though we didn't care for him!"

"I never said that! I didn't even mean to imply it; that wasn't what I was trying to tell you!"

"Yeah, well, you know what, Leo?! Sometimes . . . sometimes love just ain't enough!"

Slowly, Leo turned and went up to his room, head hanging and shoulders hunched. "Some days I . . . I can't believe you, Raph. I can't believe how heartless you can be." His voice was soft, yet his tone was fierce.

Raph felt his anger suddenly evaporate. "Leo, wait. I didn't mean . . . I don't . . . c-"

"Just forget it," interrupted Leo. He shut the door to his room, and he didn't hear as Raph quietly finished his sentence.

"I didn't mean that I don't care about you . . ."

* * *

**_A/N: Awww...innit Raph schweet? Well...sometimes. Anyhow, please read and review! Reviews cause me happiness!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Six reviews! Wow! I'm so HAPPY!**_

**_Leonardosgirl1771: And you'll get more...NOW!_**

**_Floragirl101: Actually...all the writing's already done. It's just a matter of posting. And thanks!_**

**_winged-monkey: Or can I...? Eh...actually I can't...sad. Yay for tear-jerkers!_**

**_moogsthewriter: Nooo! Don't hurt meeee! If I'm hurt, who will be here to give you more story? ;)_**

**_Dark Duchess: Hehe. I take it wow is good, right?_**

**_caylender: Depressingly sweet...interesting..._**

**_Anyhow, here's the next chapter! Be on the lookout for song hints from now on...they're pretty subtle unless you know what you're looking for, but if anyone finds something, please say so!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, or the song._**

* * *

"Leo? Are you okay, bro?" Mikey asked, easing Leo's door open and poking his head inside.

Leo was lying facedown on his bed, head buried deep in a pillow to muffle his sobs. Mikey could see that the material around Leo's face was darkened with dampness, and guessed that his brother had been crying quite hard for quite a while.

"You okay . . . ?"

Leo shook his head. Mikey sat down next to him. "Bro . . ."

"M . . . Mikey . . . ?"

"Leo, just talk to me. I promise, whatever you might say, I won't despise or look down upon you for it. I'm only trying to do what little bit I can to help."

Leo shook his head again. Mikey stroked his brother's shell comfortingly. "Come on, big bro . . . at least talk to me. You're not upset with me too, are you?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not upset with you," he replied in a weary voice.

"Then what _is_ bothering you? And don't say nothing."

"It . . . it's like I said earlier . . . I j-just can't believe Raph sometimes. I don't want to hate him . . . b-but at the s-same time . . ."

"I'm listening."

"I'm trying really hard to stay strong . . . I-I don't want to have to be th-the one to cry . . ." Leo finally raised his head. "But I'd do anything to take you guys' pain away if I could. I swear that on my life."

"Leo . . . tears matter very little to us any more. There's no shame in crying."

Leo drew a shaky sigh. "Sometimes I feel like a fool. I keep seeing . . . I keep seeing you guys walk away . . . from me . . . and from each other. I keep seeing . . . the three of us . . . splitting up."

Mikey lowered his eyes and quietly said, "You don't want to know what I keep seeing."

Leo rolled over to gaze at the ceiling. "Some days I can't help but wonder . . . can you always trust your heart? There's . . . a danger in being too close to someone."

"Don't say that. We're brothers; there's nothing wrong with being close to one another."

"But it only makes arguments and losses"-Leo swallowed hard-"all the more painful."

"Still . . . if we don't have each other, what _do_ we have? Nothing, really. As for trusting your heart . . . I don't know. Leo . . . are you gonna be okay?"

"I guess so . . . I-I just kinda needed to vent a little. Thanks for . . . listening, bro. I feel a little better . . . talking about stuff like this helps a lot."

* * *

Things were quieter for the next few days. Raph spoke very little and Leo refused to converse at all. With no one to talk with, Mikey was pretty quiet too. After a while, Raph finally spoke up.

"Leo . . . why don't you train like you used to?"

Leo had been pacing, but he stopped and looked up. "What?"

Mikey jumped. It was the first time he had heard Leo speak in three days.

"I mean . . . you used to be so focused," continued Raph. "You used to train all the time. Why'd you stop?"

"Because . . . after sensei died, whenever I _tried_ to train you kept giving me this . . . look. Whenever I _tried_ to push you guys a little, you did the same thing, gave that same look. It appeared as though you hated me for doing what comes naturally as a leader. You glared at me like _I_ was to blame for everything bad that's ever happened to us- especially Donny's and Splinter's death!"

For the first time in a long, long while, Raph's steel-hard eyes softened. "Bro . . . I-I . . . I'd never ask you to change who you are. I never thought that of you and I never meant to make you feel that way."

Leo glowered at him in silence.

"I . . . I never blamed you for any of this. You don't have to take the fall, bro."

"There's always a reason. There's a reason why people don't stay who, and where, they are. You . . . can't always trust your heart, Raph. But . . ." Leo drew in a deep breath. "We can do this. We can pull through. Together. Things are gonna be okay."

Raph's stone-cold gaze returned. "Like I told you before: sometimes love just ain't enough." He stalked off.

* * *

The two older turtles renewed the argument the next day. Mikey found himself able to do no more than watch and listen helplessly.

"Raph, I'm only trying to do what's best for you two!"

"Then stop! Stop tryin' to do more than what you're capable of! Just stop!"

Mikey sighed in wretchedness and shook his head as they continued to yell at one another. He had woken up with a pounding headache, and hearing the two shout wasn't helping. "Why don't you both stop," he muttered crossly. But they either didn't hear or paid no mind and continued to fight.

"Back off!" yelled Raph. He reached for his sai and swung it, hoping to startle his brother into backing down.

He wasn't sure if it worked or not, for at that moment, he suddenly found himself unable to hear, see, or feel. His legs gave out.

For a few minutes, all was silent. Raph was breathing heavily, unsure of what was going on. Finally, as his senses cleared, a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Raphie boy . . . ?"

"Mikey . . . I . . . I can't see anything . . ."

Mikey helped his brother to a chair. "Rest here for a few minutes, Raph. Leo ran off, in case you were going to ask."

Raph nodded and blinked. Everything was gradually coming back into focus. "Oh . . . forget him. He'll be back . . . he always is."

However, the rest of the day passed with no sign of the blue-clad turtle. Raph and Mikey expected that Leo was waiting to slip in unnoticed at night. As evening drew to a close, both decided to go to bed and hope for the best in the morning.

"See ya tomorrow, Mikey. Hopefully that empty head of your will have stopped hurting by morning." Raph set down his sais on the table, not noticing what was on them that hadn't been there the previous day. If he would have noticed, he probably would have been a lot less eager to go to sleep.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "G'night, Raph."

* * *

"Leo!" Raph screamed. "No!"

He didn't know where he was or what was happening. All he knew was that Leo was lying just out of reach, limp and unconscious, in a spreading pool of blood. Hurt. Suffering. _Dying_. "Leo! _Leo_!"

_Is it too late for this family?_

"No!" Raph cried. "It . . . it isn't too late! I won't let my brothers die!"

_Would you leave him alone to save yourself?_

"Never! I'd never abandon Leo, especially if he was hurt!"

_Do you care?_

"Wha-?"

_Do you care about him?_

"I . . . I . . . yes! Yes! I care! I've always cared and I always will!"

_Why?_

"Wh-what do you mean why?!"

_Why do you care?_

"Because!"

_Why do you care?!_

"I . . . I . . . I care because he's my brother! He's my brother and I love him and I don't want him to die!"

_Why?!_

"I love him and I don't want him to die! I don't want my bro to die!"

_Go! Run! Every second could be the last! Your brother needs you! Run! Run!

* * *

_

**A/N: Oooh...the suspense is killing me! Or it...would be... if I hadn't written the story...**

**Anyhow, please R and R! Flames used for barbecuing!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well, I believe it's about time for another update. Soooo...yeah. Sure. Updates._**

**_Leonardosgirl1771: Yes, now is a good time for more, isn't it?_**

**_winged-monkey: LOL. Thanks._**

**_moogsthewriter: XD Yes. Yes he would._**

**_Dark Duchess: Don't die! Don't die! Please! ;)_**

**_caylender: But cliffies are so much fuuuuun!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or the song this is based off of (still hoping for a guess at what song it is I'm talking about here!)_**

* * *

Raph sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating fiercely. Those words echoed in his mind. 

_Every second could be the last!_

For a split second, he sat as still as a stone. It had finally sunk in. That voice. That familiar voice.

_Donny . . ._ he thought.

Then, he snapped out of the daze and leapt out of bed.

"Gotta find Leo . . . he . . . he needs me . . . ! My brother needs me!"

Raph didn't notice the concealed form following him as he grabbed his sais and darted from the lair.

He was also in such a hurry, that he still didn't notice what was _on_ his sais either.

* * *

Raph gasped in dismay. It was just like in his dream. Only it was worse. Because now, it was real. Too, too real. 

Leo lay on the roof in a spreading pool of dark, crimson blood, eyes closed tightly. Raph ran to his side and dropped into a crouch. "Leo . . ." he breathed, "what happened to you, big bro . . . ?"

Leo opened his eyes just the slightest bit. "Raphael . . ." he choked out.

"Oh man . . . wh-what happened? Are you hurt?"

Wincing, face creasing in agony with the exertion, Leo rolled over to reveal the long, deep gash across his chest.

"No . . ." whispered Raph. "Who did this to you?"

"Y . . . your sai . . ."

Slowly, shakily, Raph drew his sais. One of them was stained with dried blood.

"Ra . . . Raph . . . why do you hate me so much . . . ? What did I ever . . . do . . . ?"

Raph dropped his sais and took Leo in his arms gently. "No, Leo, that's not true. I don't hate you and I never did. Bro . . . I-I'm so sorry . . . I never . . . I didn't want . . . I was only tryin' to . . ." He stopped, forcing back tears. "I know you must be furious with me but please . . . please hear me out. I may have hurt you . . . in more ways than one . . . but I didn't desert you. I'd never desert you, Leo. Never. I guess . . . I'm just a little jealous . . . and I'm trying to find an excuse to . . . prove that I can be a better leader than you. But now I understand . . . it's not my place to challenge your leadership. It never has been and it never will be."

Leaning against Raph's chest as he was, Leo could hear his brother's heart thumping. He knew Raph truly was sorry and truly did fear for his safety and well-being. "All . . . is forgiven . . . bro." Leo smiled faintly.

Raph recognized the look and his heart sank. The same look, the _exact same look_, Donatello had given them just before he . . . "Please, Leo, just hang on. Losing one brother was hard enough . . . Mikey and I can't lose you too!"

Leo coughed, ignoring the stream of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry . . . but you were right . . . all along. S . . . sometimes love . . . just ain't . . . enough." He drew a soft, quivering sigh before his eyes flickered shut and he fell limp in his brother's arms.

"No!" wailed Raph. "Leo . . . Leo . . . ! No! We c-can't lose you! P-please!"

Mikey had been trailing him quietly ever since he had left the lair. Though Raph had his back turned, Mikey could tell by the way he was crying that the worst had happened. All of his horrid dreams came flooding back as the realization struck. Nightmares had become reality. "Raphie . . . ?"

"It . . . it's over, Mikey. H-he's gone and it's all my fault. I k-killed him. In more ways than one. I acted l-like I de-despised him and th-that alone destroyed his sp-spirit." Raph's gaze fell on Leo's face. It was fixed in a small, sad expression, with not a trace of a contented smile. "This was never the way he would have wanted to go . . . killed by his own sibling . . . he wanted to go the way Donny did . . . protecting us with his life. I didn't want to do something like this to him . . . I didn't want to hurt him, physically or emotionally. All he wanted was to know that I cared . . . to know that he still had my support . . . but I didn't even give that to him. All I gave him was a broken heart and a t-torn spirit." He looked at the bloodstained sai on the ground and drew a deep sigh. "What reason . . . do I have to live . . . ? Do I deserve to after what I've done? What reason for life is there? What's left? What's left?!"

Mikey reached out and gave Raph's arm a gentle squeeze. "You still have me."

Raph looked up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Mike . . ."

"I'm still here, Raph. And I always will be. I won't ever leave you to face this alone." Mikey looked down at his lifeless sibling, who still lay limp in Raph's arms. "Oh . . . oh, Leo . . . what did you ever do to deserve this . . . ?" Despite his effort to hold back, he began to cry softly.

The two brothers embraced one another tightly, though Raph refused to let go of Leo's body. They leaned on one another and sobbed.

They just didn't know what else to do now.

* * *

**_A/N: Nobody...kill me. DON'T KILL ME! I know I just killed Leo! I don't need to join him in the grave! Reviews appreciated. Flames used to warm my fingers (they're cold!)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sheesh, my fingers are cold...anyhow, now that I have several people threatening to kill me...on to the next chapter! Sorry this took a while, but the site seems to have a bug in it with putting up new chapters and such...annoying..._**

**_Note: I'm going to start sending people individual review replies, instead of making a long list on here. And nobody kill me, please! I noted in my profile that I enjoy character deaths!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or the song this story is based off of (aw, no one's even guessed yet! Someone please try to figure the song out? Please...?)_**

* * *

"Raph . . . Mikey . . ."

They both raised their heads and gasped. Leo smiled up at them, eyes half closed. "G . . . guys . . ."

"Leo!" they cried in unison, hugging him as tight as physically possible. "We thought . . . we thought we'd lost you, bro!" said Raph.

"Guys . . ." Leo whispered. "Donny . . . says hi."

The two stared at him for a moment, eyes wide with shock. Leo merely nodded, acknowledging that what they thought had happened truly had happened. "Oh, Leo . . ." Mikey whispered again.

"You . . . guys brought me back," Leo murmured. "Both of you. Your love . . . your care . . . was what brought . . . me back . . ." He gave a soft cough. There was still blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Raph wiped it away gently. "It's gonna be okay now, Leo. We'll get you back to the lair."

"And we'll make sure your wound gets treated properly," said Mikey. He and Raph helped Leo stand.

Leo groaned and leaned heavily on his brothers for support. "Easy," murmured Raph. "We're here next to you, bro. We won't let you fall . . . I promise."

Leo nodded, but he knew that there was still a chance that he might not pull through. Despite everything, his breathing was still ragged and labored. Raph and Mikey knew this too, and Leo could see it in their eyes. He coughed harshly, wincing when he tasted the bitter blood on his tongue.

"Just hang on," whispered Mikey. "We're almost there."

* * *

"That should do for now," Raph said after he had finished cleaning out Leo's wound. 

"Ah . . . thanks."

"Take things easy for a bit, 'kay?" Raph wrapped the gash in a loose bandage. "Now you just get some rest. You need anything, just give a holler."

Leo nodded and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Raph touched his brother's forehead gently before leaving him to rest.

* * *

"Hey, Mikey," said Raph, "have you been sleepin' okay lately?" 

"Well . . . a little better now that I know you two won't slaughter each other if I leave you alone in the same room for five minutes."

Raph shifted uneasily. Mikey chuckled and sat down on the couch. "Don't sweat it; I'm fine."

Raph sat down next to him. "Ah . . . remember when we were real little? How you used to be-"

"Afraid of the dark?" Mikey chuckled a second time. "Ah, how could I ever forget . . . ?"

* * *

**_Many years ago..._**

"Now, my sons, off to bed."

"Yes, Master Splinter," chorused four small, squeaky voices. The tiny three-year-old turtles went off to their room.

"I call top!" Raph cried, scrambling up one of the ladders.

"I call bottom!" Don and Mikey said in unison.

Leo hesitated before slowly climbing up the remaining ladder. He peered over the side of the bed, trembling. Normally he was fast enough to call a bottom bunk but he had been slow tonight.

Mikey whimpered softly and clutched at his tiny orange blanket. He could make out very little in the dim light, and what he could were little more than dark, formless shadows. He clutched the blanket tighter, eyes darting back and forth wildly.

Leo slid carefully down the ladder and poked Don's arm. "H-hey . . . Donny . . . ?"

"Hmm . . . ?"

"I-I don't mean to bug you . . . but . . . can I sleep down here with you? Please?"

Don nodded and scooted over, too sleepy to ask or care why. "Thanks," whispered Leo, curling up next to him.

Mikey could barely make out the movement. After a moment's hesitation, and a start upon seeing a flickering shadow, he climbed up the ladder and lay down alongside Raph without a sound, pressing against his shell for warmth.

Raph blinked at the movement. "Hey," he yawned, "what're you doin' up here?"

"I . . . I just . . ."

Raph smirked. "You're scared?"

Mikey nodded, the tiny blanket still clutched in his arms. "Aw, come on," encouraged Raph. "Nothin's gonna hurt ya."

Mikey looked up, tears in his eyes. "Okay, okay, fine," Raph said sympathetically. "But just for tonight."

Mikey smiled and rested his head against Raph's shoulder. "Thanks, Raphie."

The next night . . .

"I call bottom!" said Don and Raph.

Leo sighed in misery. Mikey shifted worriedly. "What's wrong?" said Leo.

"I . . . I don't like sleeping alone," Mikey murmured.

"I don't like sleeping on top," admitted Leo. "I'm . . . afraid of heights."

They looked at each other and smiled as a thought came to both little minds. Leo slowly turned and climbed up the ladder, trembling. "Go on," encouraged Mikey. "I'm right behind you." He climbed up after his brother. "You stay on that side against the wall. I'll be right next to you so there's no way you can fall. Okay?"

Leo nodded. "And I'll be right next to _you_ so nothing can scare you. 'Kay?"

With that the two snuggled against each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Ah," sighed Raph, "those were the days, huh li'l bro?"

"You said it," agreed Mikey. "Those were the days."

Over the next few weeks, things were quiet . . . mostly. Leo rested and Mikey was his usual lazy self. Raph tried to blow off steam by hitting things rather than arguing, and it worked well for a few days. It wasn't long, though, before he and Leo were back to squabbling.

Leo and Mikey, one day, were sitting on the couch watching a sitcom. Raph shot them a glare. "You two lazy-"

Leo sighed as Raph continued to yell. He had been too tired to fight back lately, but he was on his last nerve. And that nerve shattered.

"Enough! Raph, my patience with you and your temper is just about exhausted! You were the one who insisted that I rest in the first place and I'm sick and tired of hearing you yell and snap for no reason! Or have you forgotten that it's _your fault_ that I have this wound?!"

"If you're tired of hearin' arguing and snappin' then quit snappin' at me!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"

They looked at Mikey, startled by his cry. "Both of you just stop! I can't take it any longer!" Mikey stood up and bolted off.

* * *

**_A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Now I'm going to resume work on my Christmas story...which will hopefully be posted before Christmas actually comes and goes...hehe. Please R and R. Flames will be used to warm my fingers._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Urg...I need a break from those video games...I got my butt handed to me 5 times in the space of a minute. Anyhow, here's another chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own TMNT._**

* * *

Mikey slipped and skidded up the Brooklyn Bridge, finally sitting down on top. Anguished tears streamed down his cheeks and an icy winter wind whipped through his bandanna. He was cold, but he ignored it and merely sat alone, quaking and sniffling, rubbing his face every so often so that his tears wouldn't freeze on his cheeks. "Raph . . . Leo . . . why must you fight so much? Why . . . ?"

"Michelangelo . . . ?"

Mikey felt someone place a soft, warm blanket over his shoulders. "Thanks, Leo," he murmured.

"Mikey, what's the matter?" asked Raph. "Why'd ya run off like that?"

Mikey drew a shaky sigh. "I couldn't take it any more. I can't stand to hear you guys fight so much. I . . . I can't take sides . . . you can't expect me to. You're both right. Leo . . . sometimes love just _isn't_ enough. Sometimes you need . . . something else. Sometimes it just can't work out. Raph . . . we'll never survive apart but we'll never stay together if we keep fighting like this. But it doesn't have to end in nothing but turmoil and despair. We _can_ work through this. Together."

"Mike . . . you could've said something," Leo said in a soft, gentle tone. "We never meant to upset you."

"Yeah," said Raph. "You just gotta speak up. It ain't like we'd get angry with you or anything like that."

"With the way you were both acting . . . I was afraid that you would."

"Never," Leo whispered soothingly. "If something's troubling you, just speak up. We might get irritated if it's something stupid, but we'd never, ever be angry with you for expressing a concern."

Mikey shifted the blanket tighter around himself. "You were right, Leo. There's a danger is being to close to someone. It . . . it . . . it _does_ make things like this . . . arguments . . . losses . . . that much more painful."

"You said what?!" snarled Raph.

"Not now, hothead!" snapped Leo.

"Stop!" cried Mikey. "I . . . I need to be alone for a while. Here." He tossed Raph the blanket and walked off, skidding slightly on the icy terrain.

Mikey made his way through the snow covered streets in silence, squinting through the wind wincing as the hail pelted his shoulders. _Stupid storm_, he thought sulkily.

He sighed and sat down in an alley, shivering, grateful for what little shelter the buildings provided. He didn't know what to do any more. It seemed that there was nothing . . . nothing but pain, heartache, and uncertainty.

_But there's still hope_, a tiny voice in the back of his mind kept insisting. _You've still got each other._

His stomach rumbled. He had been eating very little lately, and it was evidently taking its toll on his body. He felt weak and exhausted, and this didn't help in his struggle to keep Leo and Raph from strangling one another.

Finally, he stood up. "I gotta go back . . . to get something to eat if nothing else . . ." He sighed. "Leo's gonna kill me for running off . . ."

He shivered and climbed onto a roof. Snow began to settle on his shoulders, only making him colder and wetter. Ice started to form on his limbs as he slipped into the adjacent alley and slid aside the manhole cover. Stumbling and trembling uncontrollably, he made his way toward home.

* * *

Leo glanced up sharply as Mikey staggered into the lair. The blue-clad turtle immediately stood up and steadied his shivering brother. "Please," Mikey said tiredly, "don't yell at me for running off like that. I can't take it right now."

"I wasn't going to," Leo assured gently. "I'm just glad that you're safe and home where you belong. When Raph and I turned on the news and heard about the snowstorm . . . we got so worried about you. Now come on, let's get you dried off and warmed up and then you can take a good, long rest, okay?"

Mikey nodded and took the soft towel that Leo held out. He felt safe and warm, and it helped with the pain that raged in his heart. At least, it helped somewhat.

"Get up to bed," said Leo. "And get some sleep."

"Mike . . . ?"

They turned to see Raph standing behind them. "Mike, are you okay?" Raph asked anxiously.

"Y-yeah, Raph," whispered Mikey. "I'm fine."

"We were real worried, bro," Raph said, touching Mikey's arm gently. "You gonna be alright?"

"I'll be okay."

Raph tightened his grasp on Mikey's forearm. "Do something stupid like that again and I swear I'll kill you, and then kill you again if you survive." There was a gentle twinkle of teasing in his eyes.

"Raph," Leo said warningly, "leave him be."

"Whatever," Raph grumbled, letting go of Mikey's arm. "Sorry for being worried."

Mikey sighed. "Don't be so hard on him, Leo. He just wants to make sure I'm okay."

"Bed," said Leo. "Now."

Mikey nodded sullenly as did as he was told.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you have it! Please R and R. Flames will be used to cook my dinner._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Well, I figured it was about time I posted more. My gosh it's cold in here...anyhow, here's another chapter for y'all!_**

**_A/N: I don't own TMNT, or the song this story is based off of._**

* * *

"Hey, Mikey? You asleep?"

"N . . . no, Raph. I'm awake."

"Mind if Leo and I come in?"

"I don't care."

Raph sat down next to his brother on one side of the bed and Leo sat down on the other. "You okay . . . ?" Raph asked softly. He knew that he hadn't been paying very much attention to his sibling lately, nor had he been showing much compassion for his fears or worries.

"Well . . . I . . . I don't know. Oh . . . what's the point?!" Mikey sat bolt upright, burying his face in his hands. "I can't handle this any more! I just can't take it! It has to stop! Please! It has to stop!"

Raph and Leo looked at each other and locked eyes for the first time in a long while. Now they truly understood what they had been doing to their sibling for two long, painful years. They made a silent, solemn vow then and there to both try to get along better, and to pay more attention to their little brother. All they had left was each other . . . and if they lost that, there would be nothing.

Nothing.

"I could . . . never ask you to st-stop fighting completely," whispered Mikey. "I know you two have always been . . . you've always bickered with each other. But . . . no siblings should fight like this. Not every day. Not . . . not this vicious. Please . . . this can't go on, guys."

"Okay, Mikey," Leo said understandingly. "We'll try to be better about getting along."

"And," added Raph, "about paying a little more attention to you and your feelings too. Sound fair?"

Mikey smiled, for the first time in a long, long while. "Okay. And I'll try to . . . uh . . ."

"Relax a little bit," said Leo. "We miss your happy-go-lucky personality. Just be yourself and we'll be satisfied with that. Okay, buddy?"

"Okay, Leo. I understand."

For a few minutes, all was silent.

"There's . . . one thing left," Mikey said, digging out a pen and paper. He handed them to Raph.

Without a word, Raph started to write. After a moment, he passed it to Leo.

_I don't wanna lose you, but I don't wanna use you just to have somebody by my side._

Leo didn't read what Raph had written. He hesitated a moment before taking the pen with a nod.

_And I don't wanna hate you, I don't wanna take you, but I don't wanna be the one to cry. That don't really matter to anyone anymore, but like a fool I keep losing my place, and I keep seeing you walk through that door. But there's a danger in loving somebody too much, and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust. There's a reason why people don't stay where they are._

Leo stopped then and handed it back to Raph. Raph took the pen willingly, already knowing just what to write.

_Maybe sometimes love just ain't enough. Now I could never change you. I don't wanna blame you. Brother, you don't have to take the fall. Yes, I may have hurt you, but I did not desert you. Maybe I just wanna have it all._

Forcing back his tears, Raph handed it to Mikey.

_It makes a sound like thunder. It makes me feel like rain. And like a fool who will never see the truth, I keep thinking something's gonna change._

Mikey handed it back to Leo.

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much, and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust. There's a reason why people don't stay where they are._

Leo handed it to Raph.

_Maybe sometimes love just ain't enough. And there's no way home when it's late at night and you're all alone._

Raph passed it to Mikey.

_Are there things that you wanted to say?_

Mikey passed it to Leo.

_Do you feel me beside you, in your head? There beside you . . . where I used to stay. And there's a danger in loving somebody too much, and it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch. There's a reason why people don't stay who they are._

Leo handed it to Raph, who handed it to Mikey. He took the pen and slowly wrote out the final sentence.

_'Cause maybe sometimes love just ain't enough._

They looked at each other. Softly, slowly, Mikey read aloud what they had written. When he was finished, there was a long silence.

Then, the three embraced one another tightly. Only by standing by one another's side and being there for each other when they were needed the most could they pull through such hard times.

But they could do it. They could survive.

Together.

As one.

**The End

* * *

**

_A/N: Anybody recognize the song I keep mentioning NOW? Anybody? And yes, I know it says the end, but there's still a little epilogue left to put up. Please R and R! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Epilogue

**_A/N: Well, this is the epilogue. And, for those who didn't get it, here's the song:_**

**Sometimes Love just ain't Enough- by Don Henely and Patty Smyth**

**_Great song- look it up if you get a chance. Now I gotta get off to writing one of my newer stories (not yet posted; waiting to finish the writing first). Ciao!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or Sometimes Love just ain't Enough. All I own is this chair, and this nice little computer._****

* * *

**

Epilogue 

"Hey . . . guys . . ." said Mikey. "Look at what I found in Donny's lab." He cleared his throat upon hearing his siblings still arguing. "HEY!"

Leo and Raph flinched. They had, for once, been arguing about something worth arguing about, but they still looked sheepish for not paying attention. "Sorry," murmured Leo.

"What were you saying?" asked Raph.

"Look." Mikey held up a folded paper with a _D_ on the seal. "I . . . I found it in Donny's lab."

They sat down on the floor. Raph took out a sai and flicked open the seal carefully. He withdrew the blade and handed Leo the small piece of wax. Mikey unfolded the paper.

_My brothers,_

_Should I ever fall, I only hope that you find this letter. It is not impossible for you to get on without me, though it may seem so at first. You can survive, but only by staying strong and staying together, as a family. Blame neither each other nor yourselves for my loss. Know that I will always be watching over you. I will always be by your side in memory and in spirit. A life of doing that which I enjoy the most- inventing and tinkering- for the sake of those that I love and care for is all that I ever need. I know that I have always had your support._

_Stand tall, bros. Stand together to face all fear. All emotion is natural. Fear is an emotion; fear is natural. There is no need to fear the natural. There is no need to be afraid of fear._

_Stay safe. Stay together. Remain as a family. As one. And whatever you do, keep Mikey out of my lab._

_Be well, beloved brothers,_

_Donatello

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short epilogue, but...yeah, well. Hope you all enjoyed; thanks for reading!**_


End file.
